


You Just Need to Relax

by Swankyo0



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry bent over his cauldron, rapt with fierce concentration. He would get this one right if it killed him. He didn't hear Severus come quietly up behind him and peer over his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just Need to Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Harry bent over his cauldron, rapt with fierce concentration. He would get this one right if it killed him. He didn't hear Severus come quietly up behind him and..." from venturous on LJ.

Harry bent over his cauldron, rapt with fierce concentration. He would get this one right if it killed him. He didn't hear Severus come quietly up behind him and peer over his shoulder. Long, warm fingers wrapped around his hand as it stirred, making him jump, and Severus whispered in his ear.

"You are stirring too vigorously," Severus purred as he slowed Harry's hand. "You'll end up with a meringue rather than a sleeping draught at this rate." Severus slipped his other hand around Harry's waist, his fingers splaying across Harry's stomach. "And you're concentrating too hard."

"And you," Harry grumbled, pulling his hand out from under Severus' to take control of stirring again, "are trying to distract me so I mess up again."

"You will 'mess up'," Severus snorted, letting his hand drift a bit lower, "if you don't _relax_." Severus pressed a kiss to the side of Harry's neck as his fingers started to unbutton Harry's trousers.

Harry couldn't stop himself from pressing back into the heat of Severus' body, but he kept his mind focused clearly on the potion. "You're not going to distract me, Severus. I'm going to get it this time."

"Mm," Severus hummed against Harry's neck. He nipped at the thick vein there before soothing the slight hurt with his tongue, smiling as Harry gasped. "I am sure you will."

Harry tried to keep his mind on the potion as Severus' fingers slipped into his pants, his sharp nails scrapping across sensitive skin and gently tugging through coarse hair. He concentrated on stirring- twice clockwise, once anticlockwise, smooth and steady. He resolutely ignored the warmth spreading through his stomach and the movement of Severus' hand. When Severus bit his neck again, harder this time, sucking and licking the abused flesh, _marking him_, Harry whimpered, but remained on task.

Severus moved his hand lower still, ignoring Harry's half hard cock in favor of the smooth wrinkled skin of his balls. He rolled them between his fingers, pulled lightly on the hair there, pressed his thumb against the small patch of skin just behind them. When Harry shivered and leaned more fully against him, Severus smirked.

"Severus," Harry wined, pressing his hips back to try to avoid Severus' hand. "I'm trying… oh go do that again," he gasped as Severus pressed a finger against his hole.

"What?" Severus asked with a chuckle before pressing his finger against the wrinkled skin of Harry's hole again. "This?"

"Yessss," Harry hissed, arching his neck and pressing his hips forward with pleasure. He didn't notice that his hand had slowed over the potion until Severus' free hand covered his again and resumed stirring.

"Best not to forget the potion, Harry," Severus whispered against Harry's ear, his tongue flicking out to tease the shell before he bit down on the soft lobe.

"Right," Harry gasped, trying to arch into Severus' touch and mouth at the same time. "the p-p-potion…"

"Mm." Severus pulled his hand back from Harry's hole, causing Harry to let out a mournful little whimper, before taking Harry's now fully hard cock in his hand. "What potion are you making again, Harry?"

"The, uh, the-" Harry whimpered again when Severus gave his cock a harsh pull, his fingers tightening around the stirring rod until they turned white and then purple. "It's a sleeping potion," He finally breathed.

"And why," Severus stroked Harry's cock, his thumb running over the head and collecting the precum gathering there, his fingers pressing against the throbbing vein underneath, "are you making this potion?"

"To show you I _can_," Harry replied, his voice sounding determined and clear before Severus gave another twist of his hand making Harry moan loudly.

"Do you think," Severus lightly pressed the edge of his thumb nail into Harry's slit, growling when he felt more than heard Harry's cry of pleasure, "that I do not know you can make this potion?"

Harry gasped, his hips jerking into Severus' hand. "Every time- god _Severus_\- I try- oh _yes_\- something goes- 'm close, Sev- wrong." Harry let his head drop back on to Severus' shoulder, his hips pumping into Severus' hand faster and faster as his climax began to build. Harry pulled his hand away from the potion, pushing Severus' hand with his own and setting the stirring rod aside. Harry lifted his now free hand to tangle in Severus' hair, moaning loudly as he felt another brush of finger against his hole. Both of Severus' arms were wrapped around him now, and he could feel the hardness of an erection pressing into his arse with each thrust of his hips. Severus pressed his finger against Harry's hole, slipping just the tip inside, his other hand still tightly wrapped around Harry's erection, and bit down on the fresh mark on Harry's neck.

Harry groaned loudly, his orgasm crashing through him with a violent shudder, come splashing onto the counter and across the bottom of the cauldron, dripping over Severus' fingers. Severus kept stroking him through the last of the tremors, his other hand pulling up to wrap tightly around Harry's waist and keep him standing. Harry slumped back against Severus and let the older man hold him up, secure in the knowledge that Severus' _would_ hold him up.

Finally, when Harry's breathing had returned to normal, Severus pressed a kiss to his temple and nudged Harry's shoulder with his own. "Look."

Harry opened his eyes and glanced down at the cauldron, a slow smile spreading across his face. Aside from the white smear on the bottom of the cauldron, everything was exactly _perfect_.

"If I didn't believe you could make the potion, I wouldn't let you in here alone to try," Severus murmured in Harry's ear. "Like I said, you just needed to relax."

Harry turned in Severus' arms and smiled brightly up at the other man. "And you were right," he replied, pressing a quick kiss to Severus' smirking lips. "Now," he continued, smirking himself as he pressed a thigh against Severus' erection, pulling a low moan from the dour man. "Let me show you how grateful I am."

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The boys are not mine, they belong to JkR. I make no money off of this, and I promise that once I am done playing I will return them relatively unharmed...


End file.
